CorpseTalia Party
by MapleBirdieHero
Summary: Arthur(England), Francis(France), Ludwig(Germany), aly), Elizabeta(Hungary), Roderich(Austria), Matthew(Canada), Alfred(America) and Gilbert(Prussia) All wanted a spooky time at school, they didn't expect they were going to be pulled into a terrorizing story them self! Now it's up to then to hurry and find an exist before they all end up dead! -sorry for bad sum-


**A/N: I've been pretty busy at the moment, so I haven't really finished my 'Then again, we aren't really humans' Chapter 4. –Need more inspiration for that—Mostly I've been watching Cry(CryaoticMonki) Play Corpse party and watching Another(it's an anime). I'm going to just write this off an inspiration of both..**

* * *

_There's a story they have in this school.. It's was long ago though, But people believe these stories are real. There's a story about an old school, a high- school just like any other school. How people from class 2-7 were killed by an unknown source. Some say it's a curse of some bad luck that was cursed upon them long ago. No one found their bodies, nor found who or what happened to them. So might say the __**never**__ have left the building. It all started after a small accident had happened. It was about a young boy, who was loved by all, popular, smart, caring, and just the same as any other student. The story goes that he was staying after School just almost about seven when an unexpected storm had suddenly rolled in. Some say the school was already hunted, but the boy didn't believe. He stayed there for almost an hour until he thought it was time to go. The boy gathered his things; Book bag, Gym clothes and umbrella and set off down the stairs. No one was there, No one seen a thing. The boy was said to misplace his step down the step and fell. The Sharp edge of the umbrella was pointing straight at the young student's neck. The noise of only a 'Thud' was heard. The piercing top stabbed threw the student's neck with no hesitation, killing him. Red fresh blood formed a pool, staining the air with death. How could the boy die? He was so much loved and known. Was it an accident? Or was it an—_

"Ahhhhhhh~ Dotistu, Hold me!" The small Italian cried as he hanged onto a muscular arm of a German who only tried to pull away. "Feliciano, Calm Down it's just a story!" the German yelled.

The group of teens all stopped at looked at the other two –who were possibly a couple-. It was only the Seven of them in the small class room. Feliciano Vargas the small scared Italian, Ludwig Beilschmidt the muscular German, Elizabeta Héderváy The only girl Hungarian in the room, Roderich Edelstein Who only was there from being dragged around by Elizabeta, Alfred F. Jones who was listening very closely to the story being told, Then there was Francis Bonnefoy who was trying to flirt with Arthur Kirkland-the boy telling the story-.

"C'mon guys, Let Iggy Finish his story! I wanna hear the ending!" The American yelled over the cries of the Italian. Alfred was seated on a desk waiting as patiently as he could, he was pretty much the only other on who was enjoying the story being told.

"I told you never to call me that!" Arthur said as he slapped the American upside his head. "It's _not_ just a story.. They say it's all true! The young boy still think he's alive and lurks around each classroom doing –who's-know-what. This classroom we're in is the last place he was before his death. I heard He coming this class room each night checking around for something. First the lights flickers, then the door cracks slowly opening to and empty hall, After a good moment of silent all you hear his heavy breathing, As if someone was _trying _hard to get air into their lungs and -."

"AHHHH~ Stop it Arthur! Stop it!" Feliciano cried as he clings onto Ludwig's arm. The German didn't mind it one bit, though it was a bit embarrassing.

"It's not nice to scare Feliciano, Mon Cher" Francis stepped in wrapping his arms around the brit who huff. "You Gits wanted to stay here and tell spooky stories! It's almost Seven ol' Clock and I have somewhere else to go, So if you can please remove your frogish Arms away from me I will be go—" He stopped seeing the lights flicked slightly.

Alfred laughed loudly, "Nice one Artie! How'd cha do that with out moving?" Alfred beamed as Arthur gave him an you-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

Elizabeta stood close to Roderich, still who wasn't buying anything that Arthur said. He thought it was just another of the British Game.

Suddenly the lights went out; the only thing that was keeping the room lit up was the moon light outside. The door Creaked open, and just as Arthur had said. Nothing stood there.

"A-Alfred, G-Go Check What's out there." The brit stuttered on his words as he glanced at the now frighten American. "N-No ways, Dude!"

"I don't wanna be here! I don't wanna be here! I don't wanna be here!" Feliciano repeated over and over again closing his eyes wishing it all to go away like a dream.

"Moi will go check eet out!" Francis volunteered as he let the brit go and slowly made his way to the door. He slowly poked his head out the door, after a while he turned to everyone and laughed at them. "Eet was nothing Mon Anges, I don't see anything."

Everyone sighed in relief.

Just as Francis was about to Walk back to the scared group a pair of hands pulled him back out of the door. Francis screamed bloody horror causing the other's scream as well.

Elizabeta Held onto Roderich who was shocked of fear, Arthur was screaming Francis name only getting no answer, Feliciano someone wound up in Ludwig arms who only stood there trying to progress what just happed, and was for the American, He was somehow under the desk with a sowed pants on.

Once everyone went silent there was a boom of laugher that came from in the hall. Everyone was confused at first then groaned knowing who that laugher belonged to.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Three heads poked into the room. "Du should have seen the looked on your faces!" Gilbert laughed as he entered the room with a small Canadian who followed closely behind him.

"It was pretty funny." Matthew admits as he tried hard not to laugh at the others who were calming now from their screams and panic moment. Francis laughed and nodded. "You wouldn't think Moi wasn't going to scare you hmm?"

"I swear to bloody hell that I'm going to kill you!" Arthur yelled enraged that Francis had done something so cruel, yet clever.

"I give it all to birdie, He vas the only von who could pull dis all off. Vell, with the help from the awesome me!" Gilbert explained as he patted the Canadian's back. Just was Matthew walked away Gilbert shivered. Something evil was near. He could feel it.

Elizabeta was standing behind the Prussian, giving off and pissed off aura. She held a book that she took off a random desk. "Gilbert! You are going to dieee!" she hissed slamming the book down hard on the Prussian's head.

As Gilbert was trying to get away from Elizabeta; who was beating the shit out of him. Matthew went over to his brother who was still under the desk. "There's no ghost, Al" Matthew said softly. "I know that!" Alfred spitted back. "It's just.. You as Ass you know that right?" Matthew rolled his eyes and tried to convince to boy to get out.

"I zhink We should be going home. It's late and I vant to get on vith my homework." Ludwig said loud making everyone stop what they were doing.

"I can't argue with that." Rodeich agreed. "After this is Winter break, and I must say, I am sort of looking for it."

Everyone was quiet. Winter break was tomorrow and after that everyone was going to go their own way. They were going to not see ach other for a long time, and usually they spent vacation together. Not this time.

After a good five minute clean up. Everyone gathered their things and were headed out the door. Walking down the hall, everyone was silent. No one even tried to make a conversation.

Once at the main entrance Ludwig stopped and stared at everyone. "Ve all had a good time together, Let us all had the best break." Feliciano added in giving everyone a cheery smile, "Ve~ let's all Have a fun time! Even without-a each other we can still be in contact! We're-a all Friends after all!"

Everyone couldn't help but smiled. "Yeah! Homies for life, Dudes!" Alfred said with his heroic grin. Ludwig smiled slightly and went to open the door, but the door wouldn't open. Locked?

"What's wrong?" Elizabeta asked watching Ludwig struggle to open the door. "It von't open." He said calmly, until Gilbert pushed him aside. "Du need someone Awesome to open these doors! Let me try!" Gilbert explained as he tried to open the door with all his might.

As the others were busy trying to open the doors, no one notice or took notice of what was happening behind them. Matthew was the first. He stared at the floor boards, decade and fall away into was looked like a growing abyss. He stood there watching sternly, while tugging softly on his brother's jacket.

"Al… Was there.. Always a.. Pit hole in the ground?" Matthew asked softly. Alfred stared at his brother rather confused. _'Why Matthew would be joking with him now' _Alfred thought. "Matt, this is no time to be joking around, We're locked in the school" He said looking at his brother's expression that became terrified. Alfred started to worried and looked behind him at what Matthew was staring at.

"DUDES, LOOK!" Alfred yelled pointing at the growing hole on the ground. Everyone turned there attention to Alfred then to the black pit. It was growing fast and causing everything around it to fall. "What the bloody hell is that!?" Arthur said staring at the thing.

"Francis, Gilbert, Matthew.. Stop with this foolish game, I'm in no mood to play anymore. The first time was alright but now it's just foolish" Roderich sighed looking at the three who gave each other confused looks. "This isn't our doing, Mon Cher." Francis said to Roderich.

Roderich was confused for a moment. Was this real? No. It had to be an illusion. "Everyone, away from that thing!" Ludwig took control over the situation. Everyone gladly agreed and backed away.

The pit got bigger and bigger, it wasn't stooping. It was slowly inching it's way to them, causing them all to back to the closed door that now looked as it was painted onto a wall. Everyone was squished together, holding onto one another.

Elizabeta was the first one who almost fell into the Blackness, but Matthew was quick enough to grab hold of her arm. She dangled off the edge holding on to the Canadian's arm for dear life. "D-don't worry Miss. Elizabeta! I got you!" He said trying his own best not to fall. Alfred wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist and held on to him. "Don't worry Mattie, the hero got you!"

Everyone held on to each other not wanting the other's to fall in, But gravity somehow –most isn't- on their side today and they all fell.

There was no screams, No noise of any sort.

Nothing.

All that was there was Darkness.

* * *

**A/n: I hoped you guys enjoyed the fist Chapter! I'm going to make more chapters later on, depending if I finish the game and 4****th**** Chapter to my other fanfic! If you like it and think I should continue please let me know!**

**Now I must be going~ M'Kay BYE~**

**REVIEWWWSS PLEASE!**


End file.
